The present invention relates generally to recalling digital content and, more particularly, to recalling digital content utilizing contextual data.
Many software applications present dynamic content that shifts over time. Users often review content (digital content), and then desire to recall the content at a later time. It may be difficult for a user to find a particular previously accessed content item at a later date, due to the user's fading memory and the large amounts of content available and/or accessed by the user. Frequent users of public transport, passenger commuters or business travelers may have a particular problem recalling a specific content item viewed during traveling, due to changes in routine, multitasking and other factors that may affect the user's ability to remember details of the content that the user wishes to recall.